The Scrapbook
by spot-da-vampyre-puppi
Summary: The Scrapbook. The Photo Album. There is a tradition for the Cullen Household's members. They aren't allowed to look at The Cullen Photo Album until they have been in the family for 20 years. Renesmee will not stand for that. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. I do own these photo albums and Renesmee's personality. 

**The Scrapbook**

**Introduction**

Renesmee was now technically 15 years of age, looking to be about 18, seeing as her aging stopped when she was seven. She had always seen it. It, being the old leather bound photo album that she wasn't allowed to see until she had been part of the family for twenty years. She sighed. _That's five years off, _she thought, _it might as well be forever_.

She was usually a curious person, but that curiosity was always satisfied within a good hour or two by her family. Not that she was the most spoiled person, but she definitely wasn't one to let her wishes be ignored. Again she sighed. She had been secretly obsessed with that book since she saw her mother go through it and add hundreds pictures to it.

The book was huge. It was twice the size of a laptop computer and a thousand pages thick. But strangely the one that her mother had had a number 5 on it and other than that one moment she had only ever seen the outside of was 1. That meant there were four others scattered and hidden across the house and lately, she was determined to find all of them. Even if she wasn't allowed to look at it. She was going to find it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: For all those who didn't think of this:**

**I count Bella as part of the family since Twilight, a.k.a. the first book. Sorry for the confusion :-) So she saw the book a few years ago. And also, I kinda didn't think too hard on the logic aspect there XD Oh, and it's twenty years because of tradition. And twenty years isn't the same **

**Songs that I listen to during creation of this chapter:**

**Magic – Ladyhawke**

**Merry Happy – Kate Nash**

**Poker Face – Lady Gaga**

**I Make Her Say (I Poke her Face) – Kid Cudi **

**(CHECK THEM OUT!!! But be wary the lyrics)**

**The Scrapbook**

**Chapter 1**

Today, all of her family decided to go hunting. She decided not to because she could look around for the scrapbook. Besides, it was more recreational and easier on her parents to hunt alone because then they wouldn't have to play parent. Not that they didn't love being her mother and father, it's just everyone needs a break now and then, right?

She had to be very careful about her thoughts, especially around her father. She was just thankful that Aunt Alice couldn't see her in her visions. That made her life ten times easier today, seeing as she had been planning this all morning.

First stop, Grandpa Carlisle's Library.

She wasn't exactly ecstatic about all their moving, she thought that it would be nice to go into hiding or something for a while so they just wouldn't have to be bothered, but she wasn't about to tell her family that. The house that they were in now was very similar to the house of her early childhood, the Forks House. And they kind of were in hiding. They were all being 'home schooled' because of how sunny the place got. It was in Edmonton, Canada; where the world's largest mall was located. Aunty Alice absolutely loved this. My mother hated it. With a burning passion. That was burning. On a volcano. **(A/N I have never been there, I know that it holds the world's largest mall, about 40 acres I think and a 10,000 car garage and stuff like that. It has an ice rink, an aquarium, roller coaster, and over 30 eating establishments. I'm probably mistaken because I haven't looked at my amazing book of useless information for awhile…. and I am going off of Wikipedia for my knowledge of Edmonton, Canada. So that may not be accurate either. Sorry for such a long note. :( )**

Anyways, she hates the mall but she told me not as much as she did when she was human, she just hates wasting her forever in a shopping mall. My dad didn't want to be a part of the verbal battle between my auntie and my mother. I don't blame him. I stayed out myself too.

Anyways, ANYWAYS, we are allowed to leave the house during the dead of winter, but the summers get around 84F degrees, so Jake and me are the only ones allowed to leave, even though he doesn't always live with us. Sometimes he just can't stand my crazy vamptastic **(just had to)** family and takes off for a few days, he checks on people, like Leah and Emily and Seth. He checks on Grandpa Charlie and his dad too. I don't mind, they all need to be checked on every now and then.

I snuck up to Grandpa Carlisle's library, even though Jake was out and so was the rest of my family. It just was sneaky so, so was I. I opened the door to the library.

It was huge and filled with tons of old, dark leather bound books with numbers on them. Joy.

**Muhaha Cliffy. Review and I will attempt to put up another TODAY aka Sunday, September 13, 2009. Today Today. Or else I may not be able to update until next weekend. I feel evil 3:) (aka the facebook devil chat emoticon) REVIEWS = LOVE and that's what I want. To be loved. LOL.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Even though I didn't get any reviews from the last chapter, nor did I get any from Crazy Squibs and Friendly Vampires (if you haven't read it, it's a Harry Potter Cross-Over that has gotten the most results out of all of my stories, so I suggest you read it if you have read HP. Anyways, I like these two (Squibs and Scrapbook ones) and I will continue them, even if I don't exactly know where to go from here. Anyways, I may put up a poll for it or you could PM me or just review. Reviews = Love and All I want is to be loved. SO LOVE MEE!!!!! **

**Please?**

**Playlist:**

Merry Happy (again sry!) – Kate Nash

You're Beautiful – James Blunt

Malahash Hal – Amr Diab

Dragostea Din Tei – Basshunter

Heel's Over Head – Boys Like Girls

Rock This Town – Stay Cats

**GMO! I just noticed that I switched POV's! I will continue writing in 1****st**** POV because I am better at it. Sorry For the long note(s). :(**

**The Scrapbook**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously:_ It was huge and filled with tons of old, dark leather bound books with numbers on them. Joy.

Renesmee started from the top at the back of her library. By the second shelf, it was midnight. Her Parents would be home soon and all the ones she had seen so far were old journals – medical _journal_, civil war _journal_, Esme's _journal_. Sheesh! Journal this, journal that, she was started to get a tad P/O'd because she spent all her free time looking for 5 scrapbooks that seem to disappear when her family wishes! SheeshX2!!

That's when she got the call from her family.

"Nessie!" Auntie Ali exclaimed.

I was nervous. I knew she couldn't see my future but what if she was watching the books and saw someone take them out? She would know it was either me or Jacob or his pack. He and his pack weren't here so she must've known it was me!! I was going to die. Not literally but like die from grounding.

"Ness? You there?"

"Yeah Auntie Al, I'm here." I said as confident as I could.

"Ness, is something wrong? You sound a little nervous" She was good.

"Uh, eh, no. So any particular reason you called" I said crouching down for an impact, even if there was no physical blow.

"Yes. I did call you didn't I?" dork "Anyways, your Uncle Em wants to go into the depths of Canada to hunt down more bears, or at least a place for more. So we are going to be a few days late getting back." _Odd, they were supposed to get back today_. But what was even weirder, it sounded like she was lying. Auntie Al never lies to anyone, well except Mommy when they go shopping and she used to lie to Mommy when Mommy and Daddy were dating. But, other than that she doesn't lie about a lot of things. Especially to me. I'm her one and only niece, the only one she will ever have, unless Grandpa Carlisle decides that we need a bigger family.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I would look more in the morning, for the Scrapbooks that might as well haunt me in my dreams.

_**[Scrapbooks] [Scrapbooks] [Scrapbooks]**_

The next day I spent up in the Library. The whole day. I didn't need food, because I can do either blood or food, and when I do eat food, it is only needed once every two days or so. So, I was fine by food, and vampires (half and half's) don't need to use the bathroom. Ever. So, that was fine, too.

The next day I had to go and get food. In the living room I noticed a note in the refrigerator.

_Dearest Renesmee,_

_When you are finished on your pointless Scrapbook hunt (they aren't in Grandpa's Library and you won't be able to find them), you should come meet us at the house in Forks. We have a surprise for you._

_Love, Daddy._

_PS No, we don't blame you for looking for the scrapbooks. You may be in trouble with Auntie Alice, though_

_PPS Take Mom's Ferrari._

So, I did as it said. It was my dad, what else was I supposed to do? He told me I wasn't going to find them in the library or anywhere else. And, plus, I wanted to drive that car! My mom usually didn't let me drive it around because it drew too much attention to me, and she didn't drive it either because she wanted a more family oriented car, rather than some hot two-seater. That was a point we disagreed on.

But, no matter, I was allowed to drive it! And it took me all of a minute to get my essentials: phone, iPod, wallet, toothbrush, and my favorite PJ's that Auntie Alice hated because I told her they had character from use. She wanted me to wear new stuff every night. Psh, no I love worn PJ's.

After that, I was out the door and into the hot red car in a matter of seconds. While the garage door opened, I revved the engine for fun, like I was in a big race and the garage door fully open was my green light.

Driving with one hand at 80, I made sure I closed the garage door and sped up. No cop could pull me over, because my car's slow was 80. That made me smirk. Auntie Rose and her thing for modifying cars. It was noon when I left, and I zoomed off from our Nebraskan home on my way to Forks in a matter of hours.

_**[Scrapbooks] [Scrapbooks] [Scrapbooks]**_

I arrived about midnight, because I had to stop and sleep at a hotel for an hour. It is funny how when I grew up I only needed two or three hours of sleep, but I could sleep for recreation longer. It had no affect on my brain, so little sleep, and I just decided to take two and a half and get a quick manicure at the hotel's salon. Auntie Ali would love it. It was a dramatic pure white French tip on top of a dazzling shimmering black. On the black were small red hearts on the side. It was cute in a sort of punk-rock way. Perfect for a fifteen year-old, right?

On the cross of Idaho, I put on my iPod and hit shuffle and _Five Years Time (Sun, Sun, Sun)_ by _Noah and the Whale_ came on first.

Oh, well in five years time we could be walking round a zoo  
With the sun shining down over me and you  
And there'll be love in the bodies of the elephants too  
And I'll put my hands over your eyes but you'll peek through

And there'll be sun, sun, sun  
All over our bodies and sun, sun, sun  
All down our necks and there'll be sun, sun, sun  
All over our faces and sun, sun, sun  
So what the heck

'Cos I'll be laughing at all your silly little jokes  
And we'll be laughing about how we used to smoke  
All those stupid little cigarettes and drink stupid wine  
'Cos it's what we needed to have a good time

But it was fun, fun, fun  
When we were drinking it was fun, fun, fun  
When we were drunk and it was fun, fun, fun  
When we were laughing it was fun, fun, fun  
Oh it was fun

Oh, well I'll look at you and say it's the happiest that I've ever been  
And I'll say, "I no longer feel I have to be James Dean"  
And she'll say, "Yeah, well I feel, oh, pretty happy too  
And I'm always pretty happy when I'm just kicking back with you"

And it'll be love, love, love  
All through our bodies and love, love, love  
All through our minds and it'll be love, love, love  
All over her face and love, love, love  
All over mine

And though nearly all these moments are just in my head  
I'll be thinking about them as I'm lying in bed  
And I know that it really, it might not even come true  
But in my mind I'm having a pretty good time with you

Oh, in five years time I might not know you  
In five years time we might not speak  
Oh, in five years time we might not get along  
In five years time you might just prove me wrong

Oh, there'll be love, love, love  
Wherever you go there'll be love, love, love (x6)  
Wherever you go there'll be love

And I sang along. I love that song, so why not? I listened to many other songs on the rest of my trip, including _Dani California by Red Hot Chilli Peppers_, _Super Freak by Rick James, The Moon by Flobots, Hey Delilah by The Plain White T's, We like to Party by the Venga Boys, _and many more. **(A/N: Those are some of MY favorites that I would suggest to anyone and everyone. I will incorporate tons of music in this fanfic because I can and people who usually love reading love music too. So I will create a better range of your musical minds while you read! It's called MULTITASKING, honey!!)** I was pumped by the time I got there, but there was a nagging suspicion in my mind saying that --------

**Cliff-tastic! No, actually I can't decide whether I should deepen the story or keep it light and fluffy. SO I am making a poll. Should I make something happen to the Cullens, or someone black-mail them with hundreds of years of pictures, or should I make it something light and fluffy. (I won't tell you guys the fluffy one unless you PM me/ REVIEW) If you do review I will figure the PM system just for you to tell you what the possibilities are coming through my head. AKA you would be in the know! :D I'm going to attempt to find a BETA soon cuz I'm getting to the 6000 words total mark :)**

**REMEMBER: REVIEWS = LOVE**

**I WANT TO BE LOVED!**

**And if you review me you get a present!**

**LOOOOVE Sarah :)**


End file.
